Miss Understood
by annonymouss
Summary: "You don't freaking know the crap I go through every single freaking day! I'm not Miss Universe. I'm Miss Understood. You better watch out." Dedicated to everyone who knows that they're perfect, and those who don't. Rated T for strong language. One-shot.


**Miss Understood**

©Rick Riordan

_Dedicated to: everyone who knows that they're perfect, or don't know that they are_

_I'm beautiful._

_I'm not Miss Universe… I'm Miss Understood_

_-Rated T for strong language-_

_xxx_

"_Sweetie, if you can't handle what I do, say, know or what my attitude is toward different things, then it's your problem - _not_ mine. You think that my life is easy compared to yours? You're so wrong! I'm just going to say this once: you fucking don't. You don't know the shit I go through everyday. You don't know – and _never_ will. They're called flaws, and everyone has them – except Piper, who's perfect. So, fucking, _perfect_! Want me to be just like her? Guess what, I already am – I am perfect in my own, freaking way. Don't tell me what's right and what's wrong; don't tell me to change, 'cause I sure as hell will never change…because I'm _me_. I know I'm conceited, isn't it obvious? _

I'm no miss universe. I'm miss understood_. Deal with it, 'cause I'm dealing with you."_

_xxx_

She's mean and feisty… Nothing but a stupid bag of dirty air compared to her sisters, who tremble at her feet out of fear – not respect _(they will never love her)._ And she's an Aphrodite – an _Aphrodite_ for Zeus' sakes! Wasn't everyone supposed to treat her like a queen, or at least _like_ her? Okay, maybe not, but being compared to Piper is pretty damn stupid. Why couldn't people respect her for _her_? And what hurts the most: Knowing that her mother chooses her favorites, and she's not on the list _(not even close). _Hades, the damn _matron_ won't even talk to her!

She is pretty - the stereotype of Aphrodite's being true, _especially_ when it comes to her. But is she beautiful, 100%? She was, she _is _(In her mind, supposedly). But why doesn't anyone see it besides her? Why does everyone hate _her_? Why can't people see everything the way she does?

Because she's different and better than everyone else. That's why. They'll never be Drew, daughter of Aphrodite. No one tells her what to do; no one controls her; everyone should worship the dirt she walks on, but the truth is: they don't. They freaking _don't_. But the past... it's different. Totally, fucking different. Think her life is easy? She doubts you can fit your own stupid, smelly feet inside her swollen shoes.

_Everyone is comparing her._

No one knows the shit she goes through (today, as well).

Want to know something? She's not deaf. What? They don't think she doesn't hear their whispers? That they don't call her a bitch? That they don't call her a whore? She's a slut, a useless slave compared to freaking Silena who betrayed everyone? It wasn't her damn fault that her sister chose Luke, yet she's a hero afterwards? What the Hades!

"They're just jealous," she says to herself, "they wish they were me!" _She ends up crying herself to sleep afterwards._

She made mistakes, did some wrongs, mistreated others, but that's part of being human…being _normal_. [But she's nowhere near normal]. Is there some sort of guide to being perfect? If so, she woul definitely buy it. You don't expect her to be all "goodie-goodie" like the Demeter cabin, right?

It's not her fault.

At least she's not afraid to be herself.

It's kind of funny, actually. Those haters love her.

_Drew's definition: (noun) mistreated, underestimated, and imperfect (add a space and it'll be 'I'm Perfect')._

But she will never change. No one will tell her what to do. No one will be her god. She's Drew, the only proud and _perfect_ daughter of Aphrodite. A dreamer, one who will show everyone how fucking wrong they were. And Miss Universe, with perfect make-up.

So you better watch out.

xxx

"_They just don't get me…I'm so misunderstood…"_

"_I hate her… Why are they comparing me to McLean, out of all people?"_

"_Sweetie, if you can't handle what I do, say, know or what my attitude is toward different things, then it's your problem - _not_ mine. You think that my life is easy compared to yours? You're so wrong! I'm just going to say this once: you fucking don't. You don't know the shit I go through everyday. You don't know – and _never_ will. They're called flaws, and everyone has them – except Piper, who's perfect. So, fucking, _perfect_! Want me to be just like her? Guess what, I already am – I am perfect in my own, freaking way. Don't tell me what's right and what's wrong; don't tell me to change, 'cause I sure as hell will never change…because I'm _me_. I know I'm conceited, isn't it obvious? _

I'm no miss universe. I'm miss understood_. Deal with it, 'cause I'm dealing with you."_


End file.
